Le chapelet de Shaka
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Réponse au défi de la communauté une phrase, couple Ikki/Shaka, drabbles. Collier terminé ! :D
1. Phrases 1 à 5

Résumé : Cinquante phrases à égrener, pour une relation particulière, de l'amour peut-être. Shaka/Ikki, drabbles. Cinq par chapitre.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Genre : drabbles/amour/laconique

Note : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille des thèmes.

o

&01 - Paix

Ma sérénité ne sera jamais tienne, chevalier Phénix : tu oscilles entre le monde des carnages et le monde des hommes, torturé par tes émotions, tes blessures – douleur, douleur, joie éphémère, et encore douleur.

o

o

&02 – Croix

Les croix peintes sur les mains du Bouddha : à chaque fois que je les vois, je pense à toi.

o

o

&03 - Symbole

Deux bris de tesson qui se complètent – les deux savent que la mort n'est pas la fin.

o

o

&04 - Plaie

Il y avait ce visage clos… et l'autre, celui qui pendant leur combat avait ouvert ces immenses yeux d'azur : violent contraste si étrangement semblable au dévoilement par une femme de son visage nu – le souvenir de ce visage découvert, qui lui était à présent caché, si proche et inaccessible à la fois, ne cessait de le hanter.

o

o

&05 - Bois

Ils ont pourtant vu le fier Shaka, toucher de sa longue main l'écorce sombre et abîmée d'un des deux arbres sal, comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un…

o

o

**à suivre**


	2. Phrases 6 à 10

Résumé : Cinquante phrases à égrener, pour une relation particulière, de l'amour peut-être. Shaka/Ikki, drabbles. Cinq par chapitre.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Genre : laconique/amour (le seul, l'unique, le vrai ;p)

Note : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même et doit illustrer un thème. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

Voici donc les thèmes 6 à 10...

o

&06 - Blanc

Une robe blanche dans un champ de fleurs - mais ce n'est plus Esméralda...

o

o

&07 – Vin

Seiya a dégoté dans la cave les vieilles bouteilles du Père Kido, et essaye de lui faire cracher le nom de celle qui lui donne cet air si étrangement méditatif.

o

o

&08 - Pâtes

L'orphelinat n'avait que peu changé après toutes ces années : Ikki revit brusquement les petites mains de Shun pétrissant la pâte à modeler, et un gouffre s'ouvrit dans son cœur – mais lui, _Shaka_, connaissait-il seulement cette émotion… la nostalgie ?

o

o

&09 - Sérum

Perdant son sang, Shaka sourit, car le fluide rouge qui coule de ses poignets sur l'armure brisée d'Andromède, il sait qu'il le donne pour le frère de celui qui fut son plus grand adversaire.

o

o

&10 - Pardon

Une longue traversée dans la nuit avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il tient contre lui à travers l'infinie ronde des cités et des mondes, il ne sait plus qui il est, il ne sait plus qui est cet homme, et quand il ouvre les yeux à nouveau sur cette terre, le cauchemar pourtant n'a pas pris fin : il vit toujours, devant lui et indemne, l'homme-dieu terrible de cruauté et de clarté, mais ses mains se sont faites sources de chaleur pour ses blessures, et afin de le soigner il a posé sa tête sur son bras.

o

o

**à suivre**


	3. Phrases 11 à 15

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même et doit illustrer un thème. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

Bizarre, les gens cliquent mais ne reviewent pas… C'est parce que c'est nul ou Shaka vous fait peur ? XD

Pour la petite histoire le 15 m'a en partie inspiré « Le petit mendiant de Bénarès », et la 13 une autre ;) Un des bons côtés de ce challenge c'est que ça donne des idées pour des fics plus longues !

o

&11 - Fils

Après que le riche négociant britannique eut signé son renvoi, la servante Maya, le visage déchiré, prit le petit prodige dans ses bras pour la première et dernière fois, une étreinte désespérée que le jeune Shaka ne put comprendre – vaine expression des émotions humaines, soumises à l'impermanence.

o

o

&12 - Buisson

« Mais puisque j'vous dis qu'j'étais pas en train d'espionner ! », protesta Kiki, qu'une main gantée d'or venait de sortir d'un buisson.

o

o

&13 - Feu

Et se méprenant sur la nature du feu qui emplissait son coeur, Shaka l'appela « amitié ».

o

o

&14 - Sentence

Le Bouddha te l'avait pourtant enseigné, Chevalier de la Vierge : le paradis est le lieu d'où il est le plus facile de tomber en enfer.

o

o

&15 - Banc

Le premier jardin où Shaka a aimé, c'était à Bombay ; il faisait chaud ; il n'avait que quatre ans ; il rêvait d'un ami ; il n'eut que le Bouddha, ombres de feuilles inexistantes sur la peinture verte du banc.


	4. Phrases 16 à 20

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même et doit illustrer un thème. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&16 - Est

Ils ont pourtant vu le fier Ikki, semblable à un samouraï triste sous ces arbres qui perdent leurs fleurs, recueillir une poignée de poussière, fuyante, dans sa main.

o

o

&17 - Saint

« Tu es un héros rempli de sagesse, moi je ne suis qu'un saint qui pensait être sage », déclara Shaka en baissant la tête.

o

o

&18 - Hercule

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son armure, et il ne l'aurait jamais cru si mince : dans sa simple toge brune, Shaka aurait presque paru vulnérable sans le rayonnement de son cosmos.

o

o

&19 - Pierre

Le chevalier de la Vierge était si immobile dans sa méditation qu'il ressemblait à une statue vivante ; les enfants du Sanctuaire avaient déposé une guirlande de fleurs autour de son cou, Nachi des offrandes de thé, tandis qu'Ikki, son seul triomphateur, avait entrepris de l'épousseter avec un plumeau.

o

o

&20 - Marche

Shaka ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dès que ce chevalier se trouvait présent près de lui, et ce quelque chose était à la fois misérable, intense et incompréhensible.


	5. Phrases 21 à 25

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même et doit illustrer un thème. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&21 - Rempart

Il y a bien longtemps qu'Ikki n'a plus rien à craindre du chevalier d'or, et pourtant la Peur, parfois, le reprend à sa vue, lui broyant le bas-ventre et le paralysant – comme s'il était hypnotisé par un serpent.

o

o

&22 - Oiseau

« L'Oiseau de Feu n'est encore qu'un jeune poussin sur le grand sentier de la Connaissance », déclara Shaka en toisant malicieusement le Phénix, occupé à se rincer la bouche à grande eau après une seule bouchée de son curry.

o

o

&23 - Rivière

Les yeux fermés, la joue collée contre la peau nue du ventre blond, Ikki écoute le carillonnement souterrain de la rivière.

o

o

&24 - Fidélité

Il avait tout de suite reconnu le chapelet qui était tombé hors des mains de Pandore – Shaka le lui avait montré il y a quelques jours, lui expliquant le principe du noircissement des perles, et parce que c'était quelque chose de lui et qu'il savait qu'il était mort, comme tant d'autres maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à le lâcher et à le quitter des yeux.

o

o

&25 - Destruction

On dit que toute vie disparaît quand s'ouvre l'Oeil du dieu Shiva : quand Shaka le regarde, le visage d'Ikki se flétrit et son souffle se coupe.


	6. Phrases 26 à 30

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité qui se suffit à elle-même et doit illustrer un thème. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&26 - Rituel

Tatsumi n'était pas prêt de comprendre l'intérêt de ce curieux rendez-vous hebdomadaire : tous les vendredi, un jeune homme blond très distingué faisait son entrée au manoir, le saluait très poliment, puis allait s'enfermer pendant trois longues heures dans la salle de cinéma du sous-sol avec ce démon d'Ikki, afin de visionner les derniers films d'horreur de série Z sortis en location (morts-vivants, têtes tranchées, torrents de sang à n'en plus finir) _tout en prenant des notes_.

o

o

&27 - Soumission

Toujours en errance, Ikki demeurait néanmoins souvent au sixième temple, étrangement docile et muet, dans le sillage de l'autre grand solitaire.

o

o

&28 - Culte

A l'aube, Shaka servit un bol de lait à la statue du dieu Ganesh, des offrandes de riz à l'idole de Bouddha, mille cajôleries à celui qu'il aimait.

o

o

&29 - Fuite

Ikki s'était à nouveau mis à fuir, les deux seules personnes qui l'aimaient d'amour en ce monde : son jeune frère Shun, effroyable puit d'affection, et le grand chevalier blond qui le suivait toujours doucement de la tête lorsqu'il était là, baigné d'une lumière doré comme un être d'un autre monde, silencieux et bienveillant.

o

o

&30 - Rouge

« Il porte les couleurs des flammes et de la tristesse, de la nuit et du sang, des bouddhas de colère, des pauvres humains qui espèrent le Ciel. »


	7. Phrases 31 à 35

Genre : romance/drabble

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité, et le thème n'est souvent qu'un prétexte. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&31 - Monolithe

« Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'humanité », songea le Phénix souriant après avoir, le premier, visité la lune du Bouddha.

o

o

&32 - Sacre

Un jour Shaka avait les doigts dans de la poudre de riz et de vermillon ; il vit Ikki à ses côtés qui observait le bol, hésita un instant, puis sans respirer, traça par jeu une marque sur le front du protégé.

o

o

&33 - Sanctuaire

Il y a bien des lieux saints en ce monde, mais nul ne brille autant que la maison de celui qu'il aime, dont les pierres blanches sont le visage, le fronton la noblesse, et l'ombre les empreintes.

o

o

&34 - Augure

« J'espère qu'il ne deviendra jamais comme ça », plaisanta Ikki en reposant sur l'autel la statue de gros bouddha rieur.

o

o

&35 - Supplique

Ikki fut la première personne que Shaka supplia : de ne pas se suicider pour le détruire, première fois, de ne pas le tenter, deuxième fois, de ne pas le quitter, dernière fois.


	8. Phrases 36 à 40

Genre : romance/drabble

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité, et le thème n'est souvent qu'un prétexte. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&36 - Chant

Quand il était jeune, il entendait souvent un chant mystérieux s'élever d'un des bords du Gange ; les temples comme de grands escaliers étaient bien ocres sur le ciel bleu ; les nuées grises parfois s'y enroulaient et Varuna avait la nausée ; et Shaka était triste il se sentait aussi ocre et lourd que de la terre ; alors il pensait au chant venu de nulle part et il souriait : quelque chose l'attendait quelque part, quelque chose de céleste, d'ailé, qui apparaissait et disparaissait comme toutes les choses éternelles.

o

o

&37 - Orateur

Ikki s'était toujours méfié des gens qui parlaient beaucoup ; Shaka lui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour des paroles méditées et tempérées, douces et précieuses, et rien que pour cela, il avait envie de l'embrasser.

o

o

&38 - Communauté

La première communion avait été chaude et liquide : le pain s'était transformé en vin, le vin en farine, la farine en rien, et juste après l'illumination il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un homme entre ses bras.

o

o

&39 - Désert

La peau de Shaka était semblable à un sable clair : plus il la caressait, plus il voyait apparaître la mer…

o

o

&40 - Immolation

Shaka n'aurait jamais cru une telle émotion possible : quand Ikki l'avait emporté avec lui dans l'autre monde, et qu'il le serrait si fort contre lui là où plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux n'existait, il avait tout ressenti de ses peines et de ses colères, de sa bonté et de sa grandeur d'âme, de ses peurs et de sa tristesse, et c'était comme si on l'avait tiré d'un long sommeil…


	9. Phrases 41 à 45

Genre : romance/drabble

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité, et le thème n'est souvent qu'un prétexte. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

o

&41 - Félicité

Il n'y a pas plus grande félicité que de tenir les mains de porcelaine de mon aimé entre mes mains.

o

o

&42 - Guerre

Sans cesse la peur d'être anéanti, transpercé, dévoré, et pour persister dans cet enfer anéantir à son tour, transpercer, dévorer – c'était le monde des bêtes et des batailles, à présent il désirait se reposer, rien que quelques instants, auprès des rayons ardents de la Vierge.

o

o

&43 - Couronne

Le nimbe du jeune homme était comme une couronne ; la sixième maison était le sommet des douze ; il était tout vêtu d'or, de blanc et de bleu ; blond, humble, entouré d'ailes et de lys.

o

o

&44 - Lys

Shaka n'avait jamais touché les nymphéas auparavant ; à présent qu'il n'était plus pur, il ne les trouvait plus si inquiétants.

o

o

&45 - Superstitieux

Si l'on entrait au matin dans la chambre du saint homme, et que les statues de bouddha vous tournaient le dos, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant la nuit, mais qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps de restaurer le champ de vision des pudiques divinités.


	10. Phrases 46 à 50

Genre : romance/drabble

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Précisions : ces phrases ont été écrites pour le challenge de la communauté LiveJournal « Une phrase ». Il s'agit d'écrire 50 phrases sur un couple, correspondant à une grille de thèmes (ici la grille de thèmes religieux). Chaque phrase constitue une unité, et le thème n'est souvent qu'un prétexte. Je les poste dans l'ordre de la grille.

Proclamation : Ça y'est, mon chapelet est terminé ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à exprimer l'essentiel de ce que je ressentais sur ce couple, je peux mourir en paix. (enfin non quand même pas !!)

o

&46 - Dôme

Un fragment de dôme délicatement tiré sur le côté – à présent de profil, le Japonais s'est retiré dans d'opaques songeries, et le moine contemple sa paupière fendue.

o

o

&47 - Séparation

Il avait bien sûr fini par partir ; et à chaque fois que Shaka entendait un bruit inhabituel au milieu de la nuit, il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui revenait, et parfois ça l'était.

o

o

&48 - Etat

La première fois où il le vit enlacer une femme après qu'il l'ait laissé, ce fut une grêle de lames et de vinaigre dans tout son corps, pendant des jours et des jours, et l'horreur de lui-même – la souffrance des combats n'était rien.

o

o

&49 - Cercle

La probabilité de se retrouver tous les deux en même temps à l'intérieur du cercle était infime ; il remerciait les dieux silencieux d'avoir pu le croiser.

o

o

&50 - Foi

Malgré la mort, quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que nous nous reverrons…


End file.
